


甜美幻夢

by corbiefu3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: 漢尼拔神父惡魔AU
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	甜美幻夢

「甜美的夢境就是用這些做的。我又是誰能夠不同意呢？我遊遍世界和七大海洋，每個人都在尋覓著什麼……」

是誰的聲音？沙發上的男人疲憊地撐開眼皮眨了幾下，昏沈地坐起身。自己睡了多久？現在幾點了？他皺著眉頭按摩因姿勢不良而痠痛的頸背，另一手將還掛在臉上的眼鏡扶正；電視螢幕上，蒼白的男子在失焦的鏡頭下扭著身軀、如畸形怪物般沙啞詭譎地唱著：

「有些人想利用你，有些人想被你利用。有些人想傷害你，有些人想被你傷害……」

威爾瞪了電視裡的詭異男子一眼，他本來就不喜歡這首老歌，當前這個翻唱的版本更讓他聽得渾身不舒服。他在身邊摸索起遙控器想關掉電視、邊試著回想自己睡著前在做什麼 —— 他已經好幾天無法闔眼了、既使躺在床上腦袋也轉個不停，焦慮和愧疚感雙雙纏繞著他，他渴望能向她道歉、他知道自己永遠不該對她說出那些話，但一切都太遲了。

直到她回來前，他都睡不著。但威爾不在乎那些，只要她能平安回家就好。威爾沈重地吁了口氣，看向手錶，再一小時就午夜了。

再過一小時他就要撥出那通電話，無論他有多麼不願意。

「甜美的夢境就是用這些做的。我又是誰能夠不同意呢？我遊遍世界和七大海洋，每個人都在尋覓著什麼 —— 」威爾看向電視，裡頭的男人仍陰陽怪氣地唱著，他扭動的模樣彷彿鬼魅從地獄鑽出；突然間，螢光幕裡閃現一個頂著鹿角的黑影，牠盤據了整個畫面、高傲的姿態看起來宛如魔鬼。威爾不由自主地盯著電視裡的黑影，而黑影也回看著威爾、向著他眨了下眼睛。

威爾頓時感到頭皮發麻。那不過是錄好的影像而已，牠不是真的看著自己！威爾自我安慰地想。難道是她開的電視？她回來了嗎？然而期待才剛在威爾腦中成形，下一秒他就踢到了電視遙控器。

「我要利用你並傷害你！我將會知道你到底藏了什 —— 」電視裡的怪物消失了，瘦削的男人突然放聲嘶吼，簡直像衝著威爾挑釁叫囂般，威爾嚇了一大跳、猛地撿起遙控器關掉電視。

昏暗的客廳再度回歸寂靜，威爾吁了口氣、如釋重負地倒回單人沙發椅；一個濕潤的物體輕觸威爾的手背，他向下瞥了一眼，隨即俯身將那坨溫暖的毛球擁入懷中搓揉，而馬上就有更多毛球扭動身軀、搖著尾巴擠了上來。

「謝謝。」威爾柔聲說道，細細撫摸圍繞自己的一群狗兒們。他溫柔地審視每一隻湊上前的貼心伙伴，大夥兒都到齊了 —— 唯獨缺少巴斯特。威爾轉看向客廳角落，身材嬌小的巴斯特縮在沙發椅旁的陰影裡、神情警戒地觀察著客廳裡的一舉一動，一發現威爾正盯著自己，巴斯特馬上緊張地抬起頭、一副準備好隨時跳起來逃走的模樣。面對巴斯特異常的反應、威爾只是無奈地別過頭，他沒有辦法去責怪巴斯特，牠素來和她如影隨形，而自從她離去後巴斯特就再也不願上前親近威爾 —— 確切來說，牠完全提防著威爾。原先威爾以為巴斯特是在生自己的氣，畢竟他們吵架那天狗兒們全都在場，直到前天他要替巴斯特洗澡時被狠狠咬了一口，威爾這才驚覺牠棕色的眼珠裡滿是恐懼。

「讓我們一起來為她祈禱吧。」摸著右手背上已結痂的齒痕，威爾疲憊地說。

「至仁慈的童貞瑪利亞，請垂念：從未有人向妳求保護、求救援、求轉達，而未得到所求的。」潺潺的水聲由遠而近、愈織愈密，轉眼間，整間房子已被傾瀉的大雨團團包圍；威爾跪在地上、緊閉雙眼虔誠地祈禱，喃喃的禱詞宛如單薄的小船在暴風雨的海面上沈浮，隨時會被洶湧的浪潮給拍得粉碎。

「……祢是幸福的真光，求祢照射著我們，充滿祢信者的身心。沒有祢的幫助，人便一無所有，人便一無是處。」祈禱經文如落入汪洋的雨珠、在狂暴的浪淘中幾不可辨，但威爾仍專注地唸誦著。無論再怎麼微弱的禱告，總有誰會聽見的。

「……求祢馴服頑強的人，溫暖冷酷的心，引領迷途的人脫離迷津。」

求求您，把她平安帶回來。

「……我懷著這依恃的心，投奔於妳。我雖有罪，但我現在懺悔，俯伏於妳台前。」

無論要付出什麼代價，我都願意。

就在這一刻，一道炙烈的白光從窗外閃過、昏暗的室內登時亮的讓威爾一陣暈眩，隨之而來一聲震天巨響；窩在客廳各處的狗兒被雷聲嚇得跳起來連聲咆哮，似是閒場面還不夠混亂般、牆上的掛鐘接著驚慌的狗吠敲響整點的鐘聲。

「噹……噹……」沈重的金屬鐘擺規律地替時辰的流逝報喪，威爾猛地看向鐘面 —— 正是午夜十二點。

「噓！安靜，只是打雷而已。」威爾出聲喝止激動的狗群，想站起身時才發現雙腳已經跪到麻痺。「一切都會沒事的。」威爾下意識地在胸前畫了個十字，深吸了口氣。他垂下頭，做最後一次簡短的祈禱，接著硬是撐起身軀、拖著僵硬的雙腿走向電話。威爾不死心地最後一次檢查，還是沒有任何來電。

不能再等下去了，他在內心向著自己說，無奈地按下簡短的三個數字：

「 911 ，哪裡需要緊急救助？」電話立即接通，話筒另一端接線生冷靜而熟練地詢問。

「我是威爾‧格雷厄姆，我的女兒……」威爾一度哽咽，他深吸了口氣緩和情緒、按照預想的一樣盡可能冷靜清楚地將句子擠出喉嚨：

「我的養女，艾比蓋兒失蹤了。」

（待續）

**Author's Note:**

> 威爾聽到＆看到的，就是 Marilyn Manson 版的 Sweet Dreams   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUvVdTlA23w 
> 
> （私心貼上連結！）


End file.
